


Chicken Fingers

by jeffwingersimp



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffwingersimp/pseuds/jeffwingersimp
Summary: Craig invites Jeff over for a dinner date. Jeff cooks them chicken fingers.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Kudos: 6





	Chicken Fingers

Jeff walked to Craig's apartment, knocking on the door. The two had been dating for 2 months, and Craig had asked him to come over. The dean opened the door, holding a dainty glass with a martini in it. "Hey Daddy," Craig said, grinning widely. Jeff smiled and hugged Craig  
"Why did you invite me over, baby. I thought you had yoga today?" Jeff questioned, looking a bit confused.  
"Welllll, yoga was cancelled, and I think a dinner at home with you would be way better than doing anything else!" Craig exclaimed, smiling. He hoped that Jeff would stay, since remembered that Jeff had no events going on tonight.  
Jeff nodded, "Dinner sounds nice, I'll make it for you, sweetie" Jeff walked to the kitchen, and Craig followed him. "What do you want to eat, you can finish your drink while I cook," he said, referencing the martini Craig was holding.  
"Can you make chicken fingers please?" Craig asked politely, smiling softly up at Jeff. He knew chicken fingers were fairly easy to make, and they were always delicious.  
"Sure, honey," Jeff said, taking a bag of frozen chicken fingers from the freezer. He opened up the bag then took out around 15 fingers. He put them on a tray and shoved them into the toaster oven. He set them to cook for 15 minutes, then he sat down at the table next to Craig, smiling.  
"Thank you, Jeffrey!" Craig exclaimed, excited for the chicken fingers that he was going to get to eat.  
They talked about events at Greendale and caught up on recent events as the fingers cooked. Soon, the oven dinged and they were ready. Jeff stood up and took them out of the oven, putting half on one plate, and half on the other. He set one plate next to Craig and sat back down, putting down his own plate. The couple started eating, loving the chicken fingers.  
"These are so good, Daddy. You are the best cook!" Craig praised, biting on a chicken right after. Craig always liked it when Jeff cooked meals for him.  
"Thanks honey, I try my best to make them taste good, they still aren't as good as the school ones," Jeff explained, taking one of Craig's hands, "I love you," he said, kissing Craig's cheek.  
"Love you too," Craig stated, smiling softly.  
The dinner was nice, and the pair loved each other a lot. All the chicken fingers were eaten, and they went to the couch to cuddle, shortly falling asleep.


End file.
